Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), fuel cell vehicles and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they employ one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) in addition or as an alternative to an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. High voltage current is typically supplied by one or more battery assemblies that store and supply electrical power for powering the electric machines.
The battery assemblies employed by an electrified vehicle may include contactors that isolate energy stored in the battery from loads to prevent current overloading. For example, the contactors may act as high voltage relays for switching supply currents communicated to the electric machines. The contactors disconnect the battery assembly from a high voltage bus during normal vehicle operation. A separate service disconnect that is remote from the contactors may also be used to prepare to service high voltage components of the electrified vehicle.